A Light in all his Darkness
by SparkDazzleDuez
Summary: You know what's crappy? Almost dying. Even Crappier? Having your cousin die instead. Sasuke Uchiha: A boy who blames himself for his cousin's death and goes into violent depression. Sakura Haruno: The girl who'll be the light in all of his darkness. SS


**Hey! This is my first SasuSaku story! Even though my OTP is Nejiten, I had this awesome idea for a story! So hope you enjoy! And it is kind of an angst fic, but maybe not. Oh, well, I'll just start writing now.**

1 Year Ago.....

A boy with black hair was walking on the sidewalk. There was an older girl with black hair as well with him. The boy was probably about 16, the girl about 18, and the boy didn't look happy.

"Azimora! How come you have to be so strict!" the boy yelled. Azimora glared at him.

"I am not being strict! I don't have enough money for a skate board Sasuke! You can't get everything you want!" Azimora yelled back. Sasuke was so mad at her. He growled and stalked off. He started walking the crosswalk. He was so mad, he didn't notice the sign was a stop signal. And, when Sasuke was about halfway across, a truck started speeding toward him. But he didn't notice that either. All of a sudden, Sasuke heard his cousin yell,

"Sasuke!" And he was then abruptly pushed onto the other side. The truck driver was going too fast to stop. Sasuke's legs and arms hurt like hell. He didn't watch the road until he heard a crash. He looked up to see the truck, now still, with someone in front of it. Sasuke's eyes got wide. His cousin, Azimora, was lying on the street, motionless. He ran over to her. The truck driver never came out of the truck. Sasuke knelt down and checked her pulse. There was none. Several people must have called 911 since the ambulance could already be heard. Sasuke was frozen. Azimora was dead. He couldn't believe it. He barely acknowledged the medics. He just numbly stood up and watched as they carried his cousin away. Then, he heard some other cars coming towards him. He looked to see his parents in one car, his brother, Itachi, in the other. Sasuke didn't want to face them. He had just killed his cousin. He finally thought somewhat straight. And, his first thought was to run. And he did. Away from the scene, his parents, the ambulance, and his dead cousin. He had stopped at the edge of the woods. He stayed there the rest of the day. His parents eventually found him, brought him home, and tried to reassure him. But it didn't work, not at all. And, after this day, Sasuke went into depression.

Present time....

Over the next year, Sasuke had somewhat gotten over his depression. But instead, he was cold, cruel, and no one liked him. Sure, he still had his fair share of fan girls, but he yelled at them, and looked at them with murderous intent. None of them approach him, they are all too scared. Even Sasuke's former friends, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten didn't approach him. No one knew what had happened either. The school was directed by the Uchihas not to tell anyone what had happened. Only Principal Tsunade knew, and she never told. Of course, none of the Uchihas told. Most of them had gotten over their sadness by now, except Sasuke. He still blamed himself for Azimora's death. He hated how his family all tried to reassure him, comfort him, try to get him to get over Azimora's death. But he never would. Their efforts were wasted. Sasuke didn't get how they could all have recovered from Azimora's death, when he couldn't. But really, he knew why. THEY didn't get saved to have their savior die. It wasn't THEY'RE fault that Azimora had died. THEY hadn't overreacted over a skateboard. Of course, the Uchihas always thought about Azimora in a sad way, but they tried to be cheerful. Sasuke had given up trying a long time ago. And everyone thought he would never get over it. But this year would change Sasuke's life completely.

"SAKURA! GET UP FOR SCHOOL!" a lady yelled up the stairs. A pink haired girl groggily got out of her bed.

"I'M UP MOM!" she yelled. She took a quick shower, got her hair ready, and changed into her clothes. She head down her stairs to find her mom waiting.

"Young Lady, I hope you aren't late for school on your first day!" her mother scowled her. Sakura rolled he eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I'll just eat some cereal and catch the bus alright?" she said. She didn't even wait for her mom to reply. Her dad was already at work, he worked at a factory. A big, old, very successful factory. It made rubber bands that were shaped like animals. Apparently kids loved them and at 25 cents a band, they sold rapidly. Sakura had finished her breakfast, gave her mom a kiss, and headed out the door. She was just in time for the bus. She got right on and looked for a seat. There were no empty ones so she sat with a girl with blond hair. The blond haired girl looked up at her as she sat down.

"Are you new to this school? 'Cause I've never seen you around before." she said. Sakura nodded.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. What's yours?" Sakura asked. The girl extended her hand.

"Ino, Yamanaka Ino." Sakura shook Ino's hand.

"Well, nice to meet you, Ino." Sakura said. Ino smiled.

"Nice to meet you too. Do you have your schedule?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded.

"I received it in the mail. Here." Sakur said. She held out her Schedule to Ino. She took out her own Schedule and seemed to compare them.

"Hmm, I have homeroom, History, Science, and PE with you!" Ino exclaimed. She handed Sakura back her schedule.

"Cool! And Ino, if it isn't too much trouble, could you possiblyhelp me find my way around the school?" Sakura asked.

"Sure! And I'll introduce you to all of my friends!" Ino replied. Sakur smiled. On her first day she already made a friend.

**With Sasuke....**

Ssuke Uchiha was walking to school. He never took the bus. One, because it was way too loud, and two, because it drove by the place where Azimora died. He still could never go to that spot without being intensely angry or break down crying. And, he would never ride a skateboard, or even watch others ride them. The whole school knew to hide their skateboards when he was around. Sasuke thought it was bad enough that a skateboard lead to Azimora's death. Seeing one reminded him of the whole he still remembered the incident like it was yesterday. Before he knew it, he was at his school. Everyone avoided him like a plague. And he really didn't care. Although, it affected him more than others when his own friends backed away from him. But he could never be friends with them again. They'd just demand what happened to him, and Naruto would probably taunt him about it. He entered the school and when straight to his locker. He got out his textbooks and closed his locker. His homeroom wouldn't start for a good five minutes. But he liked to sit isolated from the rest of the student in the back corner. He still did well in school, but he knew he wasn't as focused as before. And at first, He was so unfocused that he had Itachi do his homework and tutor him after school. Sasuke heard the door opening. the teacher walked in and completely ignored him. Sasuke didn't really care.

_'Probably already knows I'm here and finds it useless to approach me. Typical.' _he thought. He checked the clock on the wall.

_'Three more minutes until class starts. And all of that annoying gossip will be flying around this room.' _

**Back with Sakura......**

Ino led Sakura to her group of friends. Sakura saw there was a girl with brown hair in two buns, a boy with hair shaped like a pineapple, a seemingly shy girl with white eyes and purple-ish hair, a boy with long brown hair with white eyes as well, and a boy with spiky blond hair. Ino stepped forward.

"Everyone, this is Sakura. She's new here. Sakura, the girl with brown hair in buns is Tenten, the boy with brown hair shaped like a pineapple is Shikamaru Nara, the other boy with long, brown hair is Neji Hyuga, the other girl with purple hair is Hinata Hyuga, and the boy with spiky blond hair is Naruto Uzumaki." Ino introduced. Sakura waved at them. They all just greeted her casually.

"Wait, Hinata and Neji, are you guys related?" Sakura asked. Neji nodded.

"Neji is my c-cousin." Hinata said softly. Sakura had an "ohhhhh" sort of look on her face. Tenten looked at the clock.

"Uh guys? It's time for homeroom!" she exclaimed. The whole group quickly got their textbooks from their lockers and ran off. Sakura looked confused. Ino smiled.

"Sakura, I bet Tsunade-sama will help you with your locker after homeroom. So come with me to our next class aright?" Ino asked. Sakura just nodded and let Ino lead her to the homeroom. When they arrived, they found the group had already saved them two seats. Sakura sat down and watched the teacher.

"Hello class. My name Is Hatake Kakashi. Since it's the first day of school, I decided to show up on time. Don't get used to it. Alright, just mingle and stay legal. Do whatever you want." he said. The whole class immediately got up and started to talk. Sakura noticed one boy was sitting isolated in the farthest corner of the room. He looked bored and very angry. Sakura tapped Ino. Ino turned toward her.

"Yeah?" she asked. Sakura pointed to the mysterious boy.

"Who's that?' she asked. Ino's face slightly darkened.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha. I wouldn't go near him if I were you. He's cruel and mean. He can glare at you and look like he wants to kill you. It's scary!" Ino said. Sakura was confused.

"Why is he like that?" she asked. Ino shrugged.

"No one knows. The school hasn't told anyone and he barely talks." she said. Sakura was even more confused.

"How do you know him?" she asked. Ino looked sad now.

"He used to be in our group. He was such a nice guy back then. He was still pretty silent but he was always smirking and acting carefree. Him and Naruto acted as rivals. He was a good friend. And he actually made us all feel happier when we were all down, as weird as that sounds. He organized all of our outings, and we always went to his mansion." Ino said. Sakura watched as Ino told her story. Sakura was confused. The boy in the corner didn't seem like the boy Ino described at all.

"Why is he so cold? He seems opposite from what you describe him as." Sakura said. Ino sighed.

"I don't know. He completely changed last year. Something happened with his family, I think. He didn't talk to any one of us for the last month of summer vacation. And when we called, his parents or brother always answered, saying Sasuke was unavailable at the time. And when he came back to school, he was totally different. He wore all black, and he was so cold! He glared at the skateboarders with such harshness that they all ran away from him. He didn't speak at all. He looked angry, mad, and sad. He even yelled and glared at us! And even now he acts so cold! Even the teachers are scared of him. I think." Ino explained. Sakura was astonished.

_'I wonder what happened. I know that around that time, my dad had been charged with speeding and we got pretty low on money. But my problem couldn't be nearly as bad as Sasuke's if he is still in depression after a year' _she thought. Then, the bell rang.

"Students! Class is over! Head to your next class!" Kakashi-sensei yelled. They all filed out of the room. Sakura noticed Sasuke was the last to leave. And, when he stepped into the hallway, all of the students stepped away from him.

_'I wonder what happened to this guy. He seems so cold and scary, I can't believe he used to be Ino and the others' friend!' _she thought. Then, she headed to her next class.


End file.
